Happily Ever After
by LadyBellaLestrange
Summary: VxV Story takes place the day of V&V's wedding! The two are sent away to the country for their honeymoon. Rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey guys! This is my second Corpse Bride fanfic! Yay for corpse bride! Anyway this is just a sequel fic which takes place on the day/night of Victor and Victoria's wedding day! Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**1 - Victor**

It had been two months since the incident with Lord Barkis and the Corpse Bride. Neither Victor nor Victoria would ever forget what happened, though they rarely brought it up. It was like a silent secret shared between the two.

To be fair, Lord and Lady Everglot encountered some of the inhabitants from the Land of the Dead as well, but they didn't speak of it either, as they didn't want anyone to think them crazy. It was much easier to pretend none of it happened and that Barkis' death was simply an unfortunate event.

As a widow, it was custom for Victoria to wait at least a year before re-marrying, but her parents had no other option but to allow her to marry Victor only two months after Lord Barkis' 'untimely' death. If they insisted on waiting a whole year, they would have been forced into the 'poor house' and neither Maudeline nor Finnis could fathom the thought of it.

Although they were now very much in love, Victor and Victoria were barely able to visit each other. It was 'improper' for a bride-to-be to become too friendly with the groom before the wedding. On the odd occasions that allowed for the Van Dort family to visit the Everglots for one reason or another – such as organising wedding rehearsals- they would spend scarce minutes together at the piano or in the garden. It was cool and a little gloomy outside at this time of year, but the weather bothered neither of them. They were just happy with each other's company.

The two months went painfully slow for Victoria and Victor. Finally when it came to the wedding day, there were more people at the wedding than there were at Victoria's first wedding, however it wasn't as extravagant as Victor's 'almost' wedding to Emily. Dressed in his best suit, Victor finally felt ready for this wedding. Before meeting Victoria, he had feared marriage. Before his almost marriage to Emily, he felt obligated though no longer feared being married. Now however he felt how he thought he should feel before his wedding. He was excited and pleasantly nervous.

Victor had been nervously pacing in his room for the past hour. He was ready to go an hour before he needed to be, which left him to wait out the 60 very long minutes before the ceremony.

Finally, when it was just about time to leave, Victor's parents bustled into his room.

"Oh Victor! This is your last chance; _please _don't muck it up again!" Victor's mother blurted as she hobbled forward to fuss around her son, her voluptuous body jiggling as she moved.

"Mother, I won't mess up this time. Mother please, stop it."

"Well you look like you've got rickets!"

"Come on dear, we don't want to be late for the reception!" William piped in, though he looked a little nervous. It was clear to see where Victor got his nervous habit to fiddle with his tie from. In moments of anxiety and stress, William too would fiddle with his tie.

Nell Van Dort seemed to catch something that Victor didn't, and ceased her efforts to tidy Victor up.

"No of course... Well I'll go make sure the carriage is ready. Where is Larhem? He's worse than Mayhew!" Nell cried as she left the room.

Victor stared after his mother quizzically. He had never seen her so easily dismissed like that before.

At the sound of his father's nervous cough, Victor turned back around to see his father, nervously clutching at his tie.

"What is it?" Victor asked suspiciously as he took a step forward towards his father.

"You're going to crease your tie." He added.

"Victor... as your father... there are some things..." William started, looking very uncomfortable.

"Yes, what is it?" Victor insisted. He was worried about what William was going to tell him, but if it was so important, he wanted it out of the way before the ceremony.

"Well... Victor... after today, you will no longer be a boy, but instead a man... and a man has certain... obligations he has to carry through." William began, while not looking at Victor. Victor gave a small nod, urging his father to carry on. "Yes, yes, like what?"

"On the night of the wedding.... or more so tonight..."

As William finished explaining, Victor gave his father a horrified look.

"You want me to do _what? _ Certainly that is far too improper for a married couple!" Victor exclaimed, his hands finding his tie.

"It's all in your duty as a husband Victor. It's not as bad as it sounds, you'll see tonight."

"But how can I? She won't ever talk to me again! Why haven't you told me about this before?" Victor insisted. Just as he thought everything was about to go according to plan, his father unloads this burden on him. He had to admit he had a feeling that there was something that went on behind married couples' doors, but he had not visioned anything like what William had told him.

"Your grandfather told me the very same thing on my wedding day. It's a tradition. From father to son on the son's wedding day. You'll tell your son one day." William insisted nervously.

"_William! Victor! We're going to be late!" _came Nell's voice from downstairs.

"We're on our way dear!" William called back. Victor gaped at his father.

"Does it have to be tonight?" Victor asked. He had no intentions to spoil his and Victoria's first night as a married couple.

"Victor my boy, there is no better night than the wedding night. Get it over and done with. Don't worry; she'll be expecting the same thing. It's tradition to do it on the wedding night. There have been too many exceptions to the rules as it is Victor. You will do what is expected of you, if not for your sake, then for your mother's and my sake at least." William finished in his tone that told Victor that the discussion was over. Victor sighed and shook his head, which was now pounding with dread and fear.

"Come on now, your mother's waiting." William said finally as he left the room. Victor slapped his forehead with his palm as he took some hesitant steps towards the door.

"Just when things were going... well according to plan.." He sighed to himself as he slowly followed after his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – Victoria**

Like Victor, Victoria had been looking forward to her wedding day. Unfortunately, she couldn't afford to buy another wedding dress, and had to wear the dress she married Lord Barkis in. It wasn't that she didn't like the dress, but it reminded her of her first wedding, which had not been a happy day for her. She did not complain though. She was just glad to be marrying Victor.

"Pastor Galswells is waiting!" Finnis boomed as he waddled down the stairs. A man not famous for his patience, Finnis had grown moody waiting for his wife and daughter.

Maudeline Everglot ignored her impatient husband as she strode into her daughter's room.

"Come away Hildergarde, I will check her corsets." She insisted as she moved to stand behind her daughter.

"Oh mother, I knew *gasp* everything would work out as *gasp* planned." Victoria sighed dreamily. She was nervous, but more so excited. Not even her mother's almost cruel tightening of her corset could diminish her mood.

"We have no more room for mistakes Victoria. Your father and I are already one foot in the poor house!" Maudeline muttered softly as she tightened the laces to the corset.

"Mother please, you remind me ev- *gasp* -ery day." Victoria replied as she watched her reflection in the mirror.

"Hildergarde, fetch Emil and have him ready the horse and cart, and tell Finnis we will be down shortly." Maudeline ordered curtly, without a second glance towards the nurse.

"Right away miss." Hildergarde stammered in her shaky voice as she hobbled out of the room.

Once the room was empty, Maudeline glanced into the mirror and looked her daughter in the eye sternly.

"Do you know what is expected of you Victoria?" She asked in her same voice, still tightening the laces.

"Oh mother, we've been through this *gasp* every day. His wealth will help *gasp* support the Everglot name. I am to be *gasp* his humble wife and keep him happy while *gasp* you and father are set back onto your *gasp* feet." Victoria sighed. Clutching the table in front of her, she frowned slightly at her mother's plain thought slightly uneasy reflection.

"Yes Victoria, but that is not _all _that is expected of you." Maudeline muttered. She'd tightened the laces quicker than she had intended too, now she had nothing to fiddle with as she finished explaining what she had to say to Victoria.

"What are you saying?" Victoria asked suspiciously. It wasn't often that Victoria saw her mother in a state of hesitation.

Maudeline sighed and shook her head.

"Tonight, when you and Victor are alone, you are to undertake in duty that is unique to each and every wife on her wedding night." Maudeline started as she retightened the laces. Victoria gasped in pain this time. She was used to the tightness of her corset, but her mother never did it this tight.

"Mother, that's too tight!"

As if without hearing her daughter, Maudeline continued. "You must make Victor happy Victoria, and do as he wishes."

"Mother! Enough, please!" Victoria gasped as she stood up. Any tighter and she'd no longer be able to breathe. Turning to face her mother, Victoria was surprised to see that Maudeline seemed to not even notice Victoria's outburst.

"Tonight... when you undertake your duty as his wife.... just close your eyes and try not to think about it." Maudeline finished as she turned away from Victoria.

Victoria frowned and took a step towards her mother. Maudeline had said something along the same lines as this before, on the day of the wedding with Lord Barkis, however Victoria had been too lost in her emotions to think much of it. She barely remembered any of the advice she'd been told, however this time, she was listening.

"I don't understand. What do I have to do? And why must I if it's so bad?" She couldn't imagine Victor making her do anything she didn't want to.

"You must go through with it Victoria, but it won't last long, and once it's over, everything will be better again." Maudeline answered, though it didn't answer Victoria's question.

"I don't understand... What is it?" She insisted cautiously. Her mother seemed very distracted.

"You will see soon enough. Nothing I can tell you will prevent the shock that will come to you tonight. Just think about something nice and close your eyes." Maudeline answered hesitantly.

"But why is it so important? Why won't you tell me?" Victoria insisted.

"Do you want to have a child someday Victoria?" Maudeline asked sharply. She did not like being pestered by her daughter.

Victoria frowned. "Yes of course."

"Then you will do as Victor wishes tonight. Now come along before we miss the ceremony." Maudeline stated finally. Before Victoria could protest for a better answer, Maudeline began to usher her downstairs.

"Come now, or we will be late. We can't afford to keep the church for any longer than what is necessary.

The trip to the church was very awkward and silent considering the fact that it was Victoria's wedding. Maudeline was quite and made an effort not to meet Victoria's gaze while Finnis – oblivious to his wife and daughter's small chat- checked his pocket watch every couple of minutes.

"What is taking so long? We cannot be late! There will be financial implications if we are!" Finnis growled as he stowed away his pocket watch again.

"Better late than no wedding at all. You wouldn't be able to afford that either." Victoria muttered sharply. She normally didn't speak back, but her mood had been ruined by her mother's unhelpful pep talk and she wanted nothing more than to be happy on her wedding day. After all, she'd dreamed about it ever since she was a child.

"Victoria, do not speak back! You know very well how you should act towards your father." Maudeline scolded, without looking at her daughter.

Once at the church, Victoria was glad to be out of the carriage. She couldn't wait to get away and spend a few blissful days with Victor at his parent's cottage out in the country. She didn't know much about it, except that Nell and William used to live out in the country in the cottage when William was only just beginning his fish merchant career. As the business blossomed, the two moved into the town to increase the business' prosperity. Victor said he had been to the other house a few times with his parents when William needed to monitor the stock side of the business out in the country.

Choosing to ignore her mother's seemingly useless advice, Victoria focused on what married life with Victor at his parent's cottage would entail.

"Victoria? Not so quickly! You can't go in yet!" Maudeline called as she stepped out of the carriage. Victoria realised then that she was already at the steps and was almost at the main doors. Victoria smiled to herself as she stepped back a few steps.

_Funny how distracted I can be when I think about being married to Victor _she thought affectionately.

"Just stay with your father. Do not go inside until you've been told to." Maudeline instructed, back to her stern, frightening self again.

Victoria nodded and watched her mother enter the church with a certain elegant pride.

After her mother had left, Victoria glanced at her father who was signalling to an attendant to hurry up.

"I still think you were better off with that Barkis fellow." Finnis muttered. If Victoria had been hoping for some sort of heartfelt encouragement from her father, she was sorely disappointed.

"Father, he's dead." Victoria huffed, frustrated that her father was also trying to ruin her day. She hadn't bothered to tell her parents that Barkis had been a murderer and had intended to dispose of her the way he disposed of Emily some years ago. All she said was that he had drank some poison the 'dead people' left on the table. With the reference to the 'dead people,' neither Finnis nor Maudeline questioned the matter.

"Yes well, he was a far better prospect." Finnis grumbled as an attendant trotted over.

"Miss Victoria, the groom is ready for you now." He whispered softly, in a tone you'd expect to hear at a wedding. Victoria beamed at the attendant as he trotted back inside.

"Well let's get it over with then." Finnis sighed as he took Victoria's arm and lead her into the church.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – It's a glorious day**

After the reception and wedding dinner, (which was held at the Everglot's mansion) Victor and Victoria were ushered into the Van Dort's personal carriage. Larhem lugged Victoria and Victor's luggage into the front of the carriage next to where he sat to give the newlyweds more space.

Neither Victor nor Victoria could contain their excitement. Much to everyone's relief, the wedding went _exactly _as planned.

"Have a good time Victor!" Nell cried.

"Remember what I told you!" William called uneasily.

"Make haste, or it will be dark soon." Maudeline insisted. She was not one for farewells.

Finish was again, checking his pocket watch.

"Miss Victoria, you're a beautiful addition to the family, have a glorious time you two!" William called as the carriage began to move.

Both husband and wife waved until their parents were out of sight. With a look at each other, they both sighed, relaxed to be out from under their parents sceptical gazes.

"Finally!" Victor sighed. He already felt better.

"Oh Victor! I'm so glad we're married now." Victoria blurted as she scooted over to sit closer beside him. Victor smiled and wrapped an arm around Victoria's shoulders. What William told him earlier was still a nagging presence in the back of his mind, but he chose to ignore it. They had a few hours yet before he had to worry about it, and he intended on enjoying the few hours of ignorant bliss.

"Victoria, I feel the same." He whispered. He couldn't be happier. He had a woman he was deeply in love with as his wife and was about to spend the first week of his married life away from his parents. Victor had never lived by himself before and he assumed Victoria hadn't either, but he was sure they could manage.

Softly, Victoria rested her head against Victor's shoulder, her hand sitting lightly on his chest.

"This is much better than I imagined," Victoria whispered softly, though affectionately.

"Me too." Victor sighed softly, though a prickle of dread burst through his contentment. He had a deed to do as a married man and he could only assume it would ruin Victoria's perfect day. Victor's face drained at the thought.

'_After tonight, she'll never want to see me again. Oh why must being married be so difficult?' _Victor thought helplessly. Oblivious to Victor's silent fears, Victoria closed her eyes, though had no intentions to sleep.

"Victor? Is everything alright? You're very quiet." Victoria questioned. She knew Victor was a shy fellow, (which she found to be appealingly cute) but she didn't want him to be shy around her. They were married after all. They could share everything with each other.

"Oh n-no, I'm fine," Victor assured her, though cursed himself silently for stuttering. He was scared of what was to happen that night, even when he tried his best to forget about it. His father had said she would be expecting him to do it, but did she really know about it? If she did, she was taking it quite well, which lead to his assumption that perhaps she didn't know what was coming, which was evidently worse. He could imagine her ever so delicately sitting in bed, reading by candle light when all of a sudden, he bursts through the door in his night clothes, demanding that she let him do his duty with her. She would be shocked, offended, resistant and scared. He wouldn't blame her either. He would not have chosen to do such a thing to her personally, but it was expected of him.

'_Well how would they know? No one will be around to see it. How could they possibly know?' _Victor thought with a sudden burst of relief. He could just _pretend _he'd carried out his husbandly duty with Victoria and no one would be any wiser.

'_No, maybe they will expect a reaction. Maybe Victoria is supposed to come back outraged. If we come home happy, they'll know... How could she still want to be married to me after.. __**that**__... no, they would know.' _ Victor thought miserably.

Without Victor noticing, Victoria had pulled away to gaze at her husband. She had a slight frown on her face.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen-" Victoria paused. "-a ghost."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Victor gave his wife a soft smile.

"Yes, yes I'm alright. I just can't believe we're finally married. I thought for awhile... that I was too late."

"Oh Victor. I thought I was too late too." Victoria murmured as she leaned against him again. The day of her wedding, when she walked in on the ceremony of Victor's almost marriage to Emily, she thought she had lost the only man she could be happy with. She remembered wanting to leave; she couldn't bear to watch him marry another woman -dead or not- but for some reason she could not leave. Hiding behind the pillar, she watched with misery as the vows were exchanged.

She would be forever grateful for Emily setting things right again. There was nothing stopping her from carrying on with the reception. Victoria knew she wouldn't have prevented them from getting married. She would have wanted Victor to be happy. She was so glad now, that he could be happy with her as his wife.

The two spoke little throughout the journey, though they were both happy to just be in the other's company. The silence was never awkward, but comforting. There was no need to talk to maintain the affection the two felt for each other.

When finally, they arrived at the cottage, Victoria was shocked.

"Victor?"

"y-yes... Victoria?" Victor stuttered, beginning to fear that she expected more of the cottage.

'_Well of course she does! Look at the mansion she lives in! This place isn't romantic, it's a prison. Oh why didn't we just stay at home?'_

"Victor, it's so beautiful! How could you not want to spend your life in this place?" Victoria murmured in awe.

Victor chuckled nervously. "Well I've never had a choice. In fact, its been years since I was here last" He told her softly.

"Victor it's perfect." Victoria sighed dreamily as she turned to admire the cottage once more. Victor smiled, relieved. He could see what she found so captivating. The entire house was built out of large, round, red/brown bricks though no two were the same size. The windows had modest, wooden frames that mated the aging wood of the roof. The small front door was in the shape of an arch and had a carving of a fish on the front. At first, the fish looked comical, but upon further inspection, the fish was finely detailed and gave the cottage a unique touch of warmth. The rose beds surrounding the front of the house were a little over run with weeds and grass, though it somehow fitted the setting. The cottage would have looked too formal if everything was trimmed, neat and proper. Even the wall climbing ivy had taken off, licking and caressing the walls. There had been no ivy when Victor had last visited the cottage, but he liked it.

Placing his hands on Victoria's shoulders, Victor leaned forward so that his mouth was at Victoria's ear.

"Shall we go inside? It's getting dark, and I can promise you the cottage looks better in full daylight." He whispered softly. Indeed he was right. It was getting dark rather quickly and he had no intentions to stay out much longer. Although the cottage was a sight from the outside, it was even better on the inside.

Victoria smiled and nodded.

"Yes Victor, that would be lovely." She replied, though she wore a teasing smile.

Caught off guard, Victor gave her a curious look.

"What is it?"

"Aren't you meant to carry me inside? It's all part of being married." Victoria insisted with her adorably innocent, though teasing smile.

Victor gave a nervous laugh.

"yes... yes of course" He muttered as he hurried to pick her up, however he was reminded about what else came with marriage.

'_Stop thinking about it! Just focus on the task at hand.' _Victor told himself silently.

Victor struggled for a moment to lift Victoria. He was surprised how difficult it was to actually hold onto her properly, but once she was in his arms, she didn't seem very heavy at all.

"Ah ha! There we go." Victor exclaimed with relief as he gazed down at Victoria. She gave a small giggle.

"I'm not that heavy am I?" She questioned playfully, her lids half closed with affection.

"Why no, not at all, no." Victor answered as he carried Victoria through the threshold. After setting her down, Victor glanced around the familiar living area.

The fire was already burning away invitingly, which set a warm glow over the couch that was placed near the fire. Victor could remember sitting there with Scraps when his parents weren't inside. Nell especially didn't like Scraps jumping up on the furniture.

The first level was small but cosy. It only contained a kitchen with an old though functional pot belly stove and wooden benches. There was also a small rectangular table with four old, wooden chairs next to the small wooden staircase in the far end of the room. The living area, with its open fire place, couch and two matching chairs and a small table took up most of the room. All along the walls were old sepia toned photos of Victor as a child and his parents. There were also pictures Victor had drawn himself, though most were of Scraps or butterflies.

"Oh it is so warm in here!" Victoria mentioned as she took in the room with great interest.

Victor gave a soft laugh.

"Yes, much warmer than the Van Dort estate, however the washroom is outside, behind the cottage." Victor commented. "Would you like to see upstairs?" Victor continued as he held his hand out for Victoria.

"Yes please Victor."

With her hand in his, Victor led his wife up the stairs and onto the second floor. The top floor was sectioned off at either end with two rooms; however the room on the left was slightly bigger. The rest of the space left on the top floor provided a small, open room with another couch and of course, a piano.

"I used to spend a lot of time at that piano." Victor sighed as he moved towards it. It was covered in a slight film of dust, though this didn't bother him in the slightest. Victor lifted the lid, then ran his fingers over the keys while inhaling the smell only a piano had.

"It's a marvellous instrument. Maybe one day you could teach me" Victoria murmured softly as she stood slightly behind and beside Victor.

Victor smiled and turned to his wife.

"Yes, of course." He agreed, though he had previously forgotten that Victoria couldn't play the piano. He suddenly thought of Emily and the time they played the piano together. He wished he and Victoria could share a moment like that, though he was somehow glad that he and Emily had a unique moment together.

"That room over there was always my parent's room" Victor told his wife as he led her to the door of the slightly larger room. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see that Larhem had placed both suitcases in the room. Not only that, but the attendants had set up the room far better than he'd ever seen it before. The fireplace was lit and there were two candle holders with candles in them, one either side of the bed, which in itself was prepared rather extravagantly with flat, romantic white sheets and quilts. Victor had never seen sheets so white before.

Victoria blushed as she realised/remembered that they would be sharing a room from now on, though Victor had forgotten that piece of information.

"Oh no, I think they've forgotten to ready the other room!" Victor exclaimed. Before Victoria could tell him otherwise, Victor was at the other bedroom door.

"Oh!" He exclaimed.

'_How embarrassing! I hope she doesn't tell her parents about our assistants! I was sure they would ready both rooms' _Victor thought hopelessly.

His old bedroom looked clean and tidy; though it was obvious it wasn't set up for anyone to sleep in there.

"Victor?" Victoria called as she bounced towards him.

"Oh Victoria, I'm so sorry... I thought they would have set up this room too. It won't take me long to bring my things in here" He told her apologetically, however unlike what he expected, Victoria gave a soft laugh.

"Victor... married couples share the same room." She reminded him softly, the teasing though innocent smile back on her face.

Victor paused, then realised she was right. With relief he closed the door.

"Oh yes... how silly of me. How could I forget?" He chuckled, though he felt another sense of dread.

'_Of course! Mother and father don't have separate rooms... and I suppose that will make tonight's task easier if we're in the same room... no... She'll most likely kick me out and I'll be sleeping in my old room anyway... oh dear..' _

"Mr and Mrs. Van Dort, would you like me to make you some tea before I retire?"

Both Victor and Victoria jumped and turned around to face the direction of the stairs. There on the top step was the old assistant.

"Oh yes please, thank you." Victor agreed. The assistant nodded and headed back downstairs, leaving the newlyweds alone once more.

"There is a small cottage towards the river. Davton lives there" Victor told Victoria, referring to the assistant.

"Shall we?" Victor asked as he held his arm out for Victoria. She beamed at him and took his arm then allowed him to lead her downstairs again.

While they drank their tea, the couple sat on the couch in front of the fire place, soaking up the warmth from the fire. They were quiet again, but this time they were both lost in their own thoughts, though neither realised they were both thinking about the night to come and what would happen.

"Victor?"

'_Soon we'll be going to bed... Oh I can't do it. Maybe I'm still not ready to be married afterall. Oh but I love Victoria... I want to be her husband.' _Victor thought miserably, before Victoria interrupted him.

"Yes V-victoria?" He answered as he placed his empty cup on the table.

Victoria could see the nervousness in his face, and realised he was nervous as well. She knew something would happen that night and now upon seeing his nervousness, realised he was aware of something that she was not.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, hiding her nervousness.

Victor tugged on his tie, then smiled at Victoria.

"About how much I love you... Victoria" He answered. It was true; just it wasn't all he was thinking about. He wanted to tell her now, before they went to bed. Victoria beamed at Victor as she placed her cup down as well.

"Victor, I feel the same." She murmured breathlessly. As they gazed into each other's eyes, Victoria leaned in daringly while closing her eyes. Without realising it, Victor was leaning in to, then suddenly their lips met.

Victor's eyes fluttered closed as he placed his hands on her cheeks, cupping her face.

The kiss deepened slightly and both husband and wife relaxed. Finally, as they pulled away, they gazed at each other again. Victoria sighed softly and smiled at Victor.

"perhaps, you could show me something on the piano?" She asked softly, her hands sliding into his.

Victor smiled then nodded. "Of course, why didn't I think of that." He whispered. He was glad she created another reason to put off going to bed, but better still, he was glad that they had just shared their first kiss.

At the piano, Victoria sat beside Victor, her hands clasped in her lap as she watched his fingers glide over the keys.

"You sound beautiful." She praised as he finished his second piece.

"Thankyou," He said, as he turned to face her. Victoria smiled at him, then placed her fingers softly on the keys.

"It must be rewarding to be able to create music. I wouldn't even know where to begin." She told him softly, as she pressed down on one of the keys. She gave a small, though slightly sad laugh.

"It just doesn't sound the same to me. I can press any of them and make a sound, but I can't make music like you can." She continued as she pressed another key.

Victor gave her an affectionate smile.

"It takes time, but I can show you. It's all about showing your feelings." He told her softly, as he started to improvise a song, though unlike the other two, this one was in a major key. In his little improvised piece, he tried to portray his love and admiration for Victoria through each and every note. When he finished on a trill, he turned and smiled at his wife.  
"Did you feel anything?" He asked, before realising how lame that sounded. She probably didn't know what to listen for either.

Victoria frowned in thought.

"I... I loved it. It was beautiful and it didn't sound as sad as the other two... but it was... lovely." She tried. She felt like she couldn't answer the question. She couldn't explain how she felt about the music, but it made her feel warm and breathless. She didn't know if she was trying too hard to feel something or if it was unnatural.

Victor nodded.

"That's good, because It was about you.." Victor told her nervously.

"I usually play songs in a minor key, but when I think of you, I play songs in major... which sound happy." He explained. Victoria blushed slightly. She was flattered that he could play something like that about and for her, though his talk about major and minor made no sense to her at all.

"Victor.. I confess, I have no idea what major songs mean, but, I'm pleased. It means a lot to me... To know that you can make music for me." She told him softly, her gaze averting to the keys.

"It's easy, well of course it is... because I love you." Victor told her as he watched her intently. Victoria gave a slight gasp and met his gaze, a flattered smile on her face.

"and I you Victor." She told him softly, not moving as he took her face in his hands again.

Their second kiss was more confident and passionate than their first. Neither knew if the kiss was made of many little kisses or if it was just one well drawn out kiss. When finally they pulled away, Victoria leaned against Victor, her hand again resting on his chest.

Victor wrapped his arms around Victoria's waist and leaned his cheek on the top of her head. During the kiss, Victor felt a new wave of enthusiasm. He wanted to explore her shoulders, arms, face, hair- everywhere- with his hands, though thought she might think him improper. It took him a long while to calm down his urge to (and regret that he didn't) explore her feminine body during the kiss. He was so glad she didn't notice.

'_If only she could read what I was thinking! She wouldn't be leaning against me I'm sure.'_

"Victor.."

"mmm?" Victor answered softly though not rudely. He was too peaceful in their embrace to speak just yet.

"I think... I may go to bed... It's been a fantastic day... but we need to..." Victoria trailed off, half nervously, half expectantly. It was true, she was tired, though she knew something was bound to happen before she could sleep. Although she chose to ignore her mother's advice, she couldn't get the thought out of her head. What did her mother know that she didn't?

It was just as well Victor wasn't eating or drinking anything, because Victoria caught him right off guard and he was sure he would have choked. Just as the terrifying thought was forgotten, it came whizzing back into his mind, twice as daunting now that the proposition to go to bed was out in the air.

"oh right! Y-yes... wait.... w-we need t-to what?" He blurted, his body going ridged. Victoria noticed this.

She also noticed that he didn't answer her unfinished statement. She had hoped he'd shed some light on what was to come. His nervousness, made her a little nervous as well, but at the same time she felt reassured. What ever it was that was to happen, it had Victor all wound up. If he was worried about it, surely he'd talk about it first before anything happened. She knew it had something to do with going to bed so she knew that sooner or later, with or without his notice, she would find out.

"oh.. sleep... we need sleep." She finished as she pulled away from him gently.

Victor gave a short, rattling sigh, then a forced, nervous chuckle.

"Ha, yes. Sleep. Because we all need to sleep." Victor blurted, before slapping himself on the forehead as he realised what he said.

'_I can't believe I just said that! Oh she must think I'm a complete Ninny!' _

"Victor? Why did you do that?" Victoria asked with slight concern.

"Oh... oh .. well you must think I'm a complete fool." He sighed as he fiddled with his tie.

"Victor.. you're not a fool." Victoria assured him before standing up.

"Shall we... go to bed... then?" She asked hesitantly. She gave Victor an expectant look. She had no idea what to expect and she assumed he did. If he could let her know what she was to do, she was sure she could help make whatever it was work.

"Uh. Y-yes of course..." He agreed as he stood up. In his clumsy, nervous state, Victor knocked the piano stool over and almost tripped over it in fright.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as he bend down to quickly recover the stool.

"I'm sorry, I....well.." Victor stuttered as he straightened back up. Victoria watched him with a half amused, half worried expression.

"Is everything alright? You seem rather... nervous." She commented.

Victor gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh Victoria, I'm so sorry. It's just that w-when we go to b... b-b-bed... I... we..." Victor trailed off, hoping she knew what it was they had to do.

Victoria waited for the rest of the sentence, but she soon realised there was no ending to it.

"Victor. I admit, I know something is supposed to happen tonight, but I don't know what it is. I can tell you're worried about it... and I confess, I'm a little nervous myself, but whatever it is, it will be alright. We're married now." Victoria reassured him in a voice that she hoped was soothing or at least encouraging. Softly, Victoria took his hand, which made him avert his gaze in guilt.

"Oh Victoria... I can't imagine you wanting to ever talk to me again... but we-"

"-we have to, I know." Victoria cut in, smiling gently. "And I promise I won't hate you Victor." She reassured him. Victor gave her a thankful smile, though didn't fell all too convinced. After all, she didn't know what he was going to do to her.

"Shall we..... go to... bed then? Or get ready for bed I mean?" Victoria asked a little nervously.

"Yes... yes I think w-we shhhh-should... Wait, no. I should p-probably check that I bolted the door d-downstairs." Victor blurted, before wincing at himself. He was creating an excuse and he knew Victoria would pick up on it.

"Oh.. yes alright Victor" Victoria agreed. She looked somewhat relieved.

"I suppose I shall see you soon then. After you bolt the door of course." Victoria added as she glanced towards the stairs.

"Yes. I'll see you soon." Victor agreed, before awkwardly turning towards the stairs.

As he began to descend, Victoria interrupted him.

"Victor, you will come back won't you?" Victoria asked both nervously and hopefully.

"Of course. I promise." Victor answered, though he wasn't even convinced by his own words.

Victoria's face dropped a little. She didn't believe his tone of voice even if she wanted to.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." Victoria replied softly, before moving towards the bedroom. Victor watched her open the door and disappear inside, before he hurried down the stairs.

"Oh I can't do it!" Victor whimpered to himself as he headed towards the kitchen. On the bench was a large jug of water. Shakily, Victor went to pour himself a cup, but in his distracted state, he ended up knocking the cup right off the bench.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as the cup shattered. After setting the jug back on the bench, Victor bent down to clean up the mess. He could barely keep his hands from shaking as he tried to quickly pick up each large shard. When he had all the pieces, Victor straightened up. Before he could place the pile of broken cup on the bench, he was startled by Victoria's voice.

"Victor? Is everything alright? I heard a shatter."

In surprise, Victor dropped the pieces again.

"Y-yes, its fine. I just broke a cup... I w-won't be long... I'll just c-clean up." He called back. Victor could see park of Victoria's silhouette on the staircase. Even as a shadow, she looked beautiful to him.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No! I mean, no, it's alright. I sh-should be more careful." He answered, a little quicker than he meant too.

Victoria paused for a moment.

"Alright Victor.. I'll see you in bed then." Victoria told him before heading back towards the bedroom.

Hearing the door close, Victor sighed, then stooped to pick up the shards again. Distracted yet again, Victor was less careful with the shards than he should have been, and accidently cut himself on the finger.

"Ow! Oh dear." Victor hissed, dropping the pieces back to the floor as he examined his finger in the dim, fading glow of the fire. There was a small bead of blood on the tip of his finger that covered the small cut. Victor sighed, then sucked on his finger as a comfort measure. It never made the sting go away, but it made him feel better all the same. For the third time, Victor tried to pick up the pieces, though this time, more carefully. Managing to places the shards on the counter, Victor re-examined his finger. On the tip of his finger was a small cut which still bled when he squeezed his finger slightly.

"Just my luck." He sighed miserably.

Deciding that he still wanted that drink, Victor grabbed another cup and carefully poured water into it. Tentatively, Victor sipped from the cup and moved towards the glowing fire place. The pieces of wood had already burnt through, so all that was left were red and black coals that tried to flame every now and then. Even though the flames were barely there, the coals still produced a decent amount of heat. Victor watched the flames distractedly as he sipped his water.

'_I have to go up there. She's waiting for me...' _He thought miserably.

"Oh Victoria... if only you knew." He sighed to himself as he sat down on the couch, his sad gaze on the fireplace.

'_And to think I had been worried about remembering my vowels! Maybe I could go for a walk.. clear my mind a bit, then come back.' _

Victor gave a tempted glance towards the door then sighed. He knew if he went for a walk, he wouldn't have the courage to come back. Although he was scared, it wouldn't be fair on Victoria.

'_Remember what happened last time I went for a walk... I can't afford to do that again.' _Victor thought, remembering his accidental marriage to Emily.

Slowly, memories with Emily floated back to him. The piano duet... her bouncy, bright attitude, her dancing in the moonlight...

Victor smiled to himself and leaned back in the couch. Although he loved Victoria, he missed Emily. He would very much like to see her again, not as his wife, but as a friend.

As the coals began to lose their glow, Victor realised he'd been sitting there for a lot longer than he had intended to.

"Oh dear... What would Victoria be thinking!" Victor hissed at himself as he slapped his forehead. Swallowing his fears, Victor stood up then strode confidently to the door. As he knew it would be, it was already locked.

"Well it never hurts to check it again" Victor muttered reassuringly to himself.

Bracing himself, Victor turned around and headed up the stairs and proceeded towards the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – Marital duty**

((warning! This is the only chapter that warrants an M+ rating. I really didn't want to write smut as I wanted to keep them both in character, but anyway, if you don't want to read it, I'd advise not reading the end part of the chapter.))

Victoria was nervous now. So her mother was right, something _was _going to happen. Although she was unsure, she knew she could trust Victor. If he was worried – and it was obvious that he was – then obviously he cared about her enough to worry about her reaction.

Although she hoped he'd join her soon, she was glad for a moment to herself to gather her thoughts and calm herself. Some silent self prepping time was exactly what she needed before Victor returned.

As Victoria closed the bedroom door behind her, she was surprised to see how much the fire had died down. There was a warm, red glow in the room still, but the fire was no longer raging. She was surprised at how much larger the room looked in the dark. Victoria moved to the farthest side of the bed and lit the candle. She decided she'd leave the other side for Victor, as she didn't want to intimidate him by making him walk right around. Suddenly, it dawned on Victoria that Victor would (hopefully) be back soon. Should she undress now or wait then excuse herself? Deciding she'd rather save the both of them the hassle, Victoria opted for changing before Victor returned.

'_But what if he walks in on me? No, surely he'll knock... it would be the gentlemanly thing to do.' _

Exhaling a deep breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, Victoria began to unbutton her wedding dress. As much as she loved it, she was tired and wanted nothing more than to be in her comfortable night gown. The absence of Hildergarde hit her suddenly. She had never readied herself for bed without her nurse before.

When she'd just unbuttoned the third button, Victoria heard a smash downstairs. She knew Victor was supposed to be checking the door.

'_A good wife would check that everything was alright'_ Victoria told herself silently, before clutching the unbuttoned part of her dress and heading out of the room and over to the staircase.

"Victor? Is everything alright? I heard a shatter." Victoria asked cautiously, peering into the darkness. She could see parts of the kitchen bench and the furniture, but she couldn't see Victor. She heard something drop again and assumed that Victor had dropped whatever he was holding.

"Y-yes, its fine. I just broke a cup... I w-won't be long... I'll just c-clean up."

Victoria frowned in thought. She thought he was checking the door.

'_Oh Victoria don't be a Ninny! He's allowed to get a drink without having to me.'_

"Do you want me to help?" She asked softly. She hoped he hadn't cut himself.

"No! I mean, no, it's alright. I sh-should be more careful."

Victoria gave a disappointed sigh. It seemed like he didn't want to see her.

"Alright Victor.. I'll see you in bed then." Victoria replied quietly, before turning back towards the bedroom.

'_He's only nervous. He isn't avoiding me, he's nervous... I'm nervous. It's alright. Perhaps he just needs some time alone to think as well. Yes, that must be it.'_ Victoria told herself as she shut the bedroom door once more. Remembering that she wanted to change into her nightgown, Victoria clumsily began unbuttoning her dress again. She assumed Victor would be up at any moment, so she tried to hurry, but the buttons barely fit through the button holes. Finally, when the front of the dress was completely unbuttoned, Victoria stepped out of it and draped it over the chair in front of the vanity table. Now in nothing but her corsets under clothing and her chemise, Victoria feared Victor bursting though the door. She didn't really want to be caught half dressed by her husband and she didn't want to shock him either.

Quickly, Victoria moved to her trunk and opened it. She fiddled with the dresses until finally she pulled out her pale yellow night gown. With a nervous glance towards the door, Victoria took her night gown to the furthest dark corner of the room. She hoped that at least if he did burst through the door, she would have time to cover herself before he saw her.

After pulling off the chemise, Victoria found herself in another predicament. She couldn't undo her corset. She didn't even know where to start. Victoria tried helplessly to see the back of her corset in her reflection, but she still couldn't see where she had to start undoing the corset.

'_Maybe Victor will undo it for me...'_ She thought shyly, before shaking her head.

'_No I can't ask him to do that... Surely it would be indecent exposure...' _Victoria paused mid thought and frowned at her reflection in thought.

'_Maybe it __**isn't **__indecent or improper. Mother never has Hilderguarde help her with her corsets.. maybe father helps her.. Yes! That must be it. Why else would married women not need to have nurses? Because they have husbands! Maybe there are things Victor will need me to help him with...'_ Victoria thought with relief. She still felt a little sheepish about having Victor see her as openly as Hilderguarde did when dressing her, but she supposed she would grow used to it. She grew used to Hilderguarde, she could do the same with Victor.

Content with her decision, Victoria scooped up her nightgown and threw it on.

'_Perhaps to spare the both of us for now, he could undo it while I'm still wearing my nightgown.'_ Victoria reasoned.

Not as comfortable as she would have liked to be, Victoria tidied up then folded back the covers of the bed. She was aware that her change of clothing took longer than she thought it would and yet Victor had not come upstairs.

"Maybe I should check on him." Victoria though aloud, however she couldn't bring herself to do so. If he was plucking up his courage to come upstairs, she wouldn't pressure him.

Shaking the thought out of her mind, Victoria climbed into bed and tried to get comfortable. Although she wore them all day every day without even noticing them, she couldn't seem to ignore the fact that she was sitting in bed with her corset on.

'_It's alright. Victor will be up soon and he can take it off for me.' _She reminded herself as she pulled her embroidery out from under the bedside table. She'd unpacked it when she pulled out her night gown.

Victoria was only half focused on what she was doing as she was lost in thought. What _was _going to happen? _Why _was Victor so nervous? Why did it disturb her mother so? Was it really going to be _that bad? _She couldn't imagine it. She loved Victor and she knew he loved her; however he still hadn't come back. Victoria yawned softly. She really was quite exhausted and would love to go to sleep, but she knew she had to wait for him.

'_Oh why isn't he back yet? He only had to check the door. I'm pretty sure he'd already locked it too. Maybe I should check to see if he is alright.. or maybe he doesn't want to come here...' _Victoria sighed and set down her embroidery. What was going wrong? They had shared a beautiful day together, but now it seemed like he was avoiding her.

She knew it would be best to check to see if he was alright, but she was scared of discovering that he had run away. The very thought shocked and saddened her. Why else would he not have shown up yet? He wasn't even in the house anymore.

A great wave of hurt and disappointment washed over Victoria. She could feel her eyes prickle with tears. She had been so foolish. He wasn't ready after all. He had spent the whole day just trying to make it work, but really, he was dead scared.

With a furious attempt to hold back tears, Victoria extinguished her candle, placed her embroidery on the floor beside her, then buried herself in the blankets. Squeezing her eyes closed, Victoria tried not to cry, though she couldn't help it. She felt so alone and betrayed. Surely he'd be back by now if he was still in the house.

'_I don't want to cry on my wedding day... I won't cry.. I won't.' _Victoria told herself, though it didn't work. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't hold back a few small sobs and a number of tears.

'_Knock knock'_

Victoria gasped and sat up quickly.

"Victor?" She called out as she wiped at her face.

"Victoria? May I come in?"

'_Oh I'm such a fool! Why would he leave? Oh I hope he doesn't notice..'_

"Of course, come in Victor" Victoria answered as she wiped her face again. She was glad the room was only basked in a dim, red glow from the fire. Hopefully it was dark enough for her to hide the fact that she had been crying.

Timidly, Victor opened the door and peeked inside. Noticing the room was dark, Victor winced.

"Oh I'm so sorry.. I didn't realise you were sleeping." He apologised. He had no excuse for his absence. All he did was sit by the fire with a cup of water, but too much time had passed for that to seem likely anyway.

"Oh no, it's alright. I had only just put out my candle."

Having being sitting by the fire in the dark previously, Victor's eyes were already adjusted to the dim lighting and it didn't take him long to realise that Victoria's eyes were slightly puffy.

"Victoria? Have... have you been crying?" He asked softly as he moved towards the bed; all concerns about the deed to come forgotten.

"What? No, no of course not... I'm just.. tired" Victoria answered in a startled voice. How could he tell in the dark?

"Oh dear... I've made you cry." Victor moaned miserably as he clambered onto the bed.

"No Victor I'm q-quite alright." Victoria assured him, though she knew he knew better.

"I'm sorry Victoria... I just... don't want to ruin the day by.... well" Victor murmured apologetically as he pulled her into his arms. "but it seems I already have..."

Victoria leaned into Victor and wiped her eyes again.

"Are you alright?" Victor asked softly, his voice full of apologetic concern.

"Yes... yes I'm fine... I .. I just thought you must have left. I was going to come downstairs... but I was scared that you wouldn't be there." Victoria admitted. There was no point trying to lie when he knew better, and besides, she didn't want to lie to her husband.

"Oh Victoria I would never leave you. I'm so sorry for making you upset." Victor reassured her as he hugged her a little tighter. They cuddled for a moment then finally, Victoria broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Victoria admitted softly.

"It's alright... It was my fault. I didn't mean to worry you." Victor whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Victor... this is lovely... but may I ask a favour?" Victoria asked suddenly. Her corset was digging into her side painfully and after crying, it was harder to breathe.

"Of course... Anything for you" Victor promised.

"I... well normally Hilderguarde helps me ready for bed, but... since she's not here.. I was unable to get my corset off. I thought maybe I could manage sleeping with it on... but... It's becoming a little painful. I was hoping you could help me take it off?" Victoria explained as she gently traced her fingers along Victor's smooth hand.

"Oh! Well that must be extremely uncomfortable!" Victor exclaimed as he pulled away from Victoria.

"I don't know how women can stand to wear them... Er... How do I help?" He asked sheepishly. He knew what a corset was. Somehow his mother wore one, but he didn't know how to undo one.

"At the back there are some laces... I don't know where they start and end, but once it's loose enough, I could probably pull it free"

Victor nodded, though was blushing slightly.

'_She must trust me a lot to let me do this... no not really... she must be really uncomfortable.. but still, this trust will soon be wasted...'_

"Alright... er do you mind turning around a bit?" Victor asked shyly, though he was glad she couldn't see him blushing when she turned so that her back was to him.

Swallowing his nervous shyness, Victor lifted the back of her night gown up so that he could see the corset back properly. He would have preferred better lighting, but he doubted he could trust his ability to speak. Victor had never seen the smooth skin of a woman's back and shoulders before. Brushing his fingers over her shoulders, Victor felt his wife shiver.

"Are you cold? I felt you shiver." Victor asked, drawing his fingers away from her warm, soft skin.

"No, no, your fingers are cold... but it felt nice.." Victoria whispered softly, a slight hint of nervousness to her voice. Victor smiled then placed his finger tips on her shoulders again. Slowly, he ran his fingers down to her corset. She had a rather pretty back; well the amount of her back that he could see was pretty anyway. Remembering the task at hand, Victor fiddled for a moment with the laces until finally he found the ends. With a relieved chuckle, Victor began to unlace them. It didn't take too long to get the constricting garment off, but once it was off, Victoria took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. Victor watched her face with affection. She was truly beautiful and he felt so lucky to be married to her.

"Oh Victor, thank you so much. It was really begin-" Victoria started, though she was cut off mid sentence by a sudden kiss. Startled, Victoria made a surprised noise in her throat, but soon found herself resting back on the mattress and pillows, Victor laying over her. The kiss remained gentle yet passionate, until Victoria reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Victor.. I don't mean to interrupt but... you're kind of crushing me." She told him softly as she gazed up at him. Half his face was covered in shadow, the other half attractively lit by the dim glow of the fire. His fringe was hanging over his forehead again. She loved his hair.. It made him look so cute.

"Oh? .. Oh! Sorry!" Victor exclaimed as he tumbled back onto his side of the bed.

"No no! It's alright Victor," Victoria stated quickly. She had enjoyed their kiss; she just couldn't put off breathing any longer.

"So... perhaps now may be a good time... to.... discuss what else we must do before we sleep. I don't think I can stay awake for much longer." Victoria started. She could tell Victor was growing nervous before she spoke. She could see him fiddling with his tie in the dark.

"I suppose you're right... I mean I don't want to keep you awake." Victor agreed. He was still nervous, though he seemed almost _excited _to continue. He knew he should feel horrified with himself, but the intimacy they had been sharing made him feel almost instinctive. He felt it was only natural to carry on.

"I guess... I should... er... undress then?" Victor asked, seeking her permission.

"Oh... alright... but Victor?"

"Yes? ... Victoria?"

"Why do you need to undress?"

"oh." Victor stammered, blushing.

"Well It probably wouldn't be wise to sleep with in my suit." He answered without mocking her.

"Oh yes, of course."

"and I think... I'm supposed to.." Victor added with a little uncertainty. He wished Victoria knew what was coming. Although he didn't feel scared anymore, (just extremely nervous and concerned about Victoria's reaction) he doubted he could tell her what his father told him that morning.

"Oh...." Victoria murmured.

As Victor awkwardly shrugged off his coat, Victoria clasped her hands together and sat up also.

"Victor?"

"yes?"

"What do I need to do?"

Victor had just begun to unbutton the cuffs of his shirt, though paused at Victoria's question. He hadn't thought about Victoria's role in it all... what _was _she supposed to do? Other than throw him out of the room in horror and disgust afterwards?

"er.... To be honest... I don't know... I g-guess it would help to get yourself comfortable."

Victoria nodded, then leaned back down again. She watched the shadowed Victor uncuff his sleeves, then proceed onto unbuttoning his shirt. She couldn't see his face, which she thought was probably a good thing, because she wasn't sure if she was supposed to watch or not.

"Do you think... you could tell me what it is you have to do? Perhaps I can figure out what to do then?" Victoria suggested nervously as Victor released his tie then shrugged off his shirt; making her avert her gaze shyly.

Victor's hands had begun to shake. He was growing even more nervous, but he couldn't stow the exited knot that was building in the pit of his stomach. He had never felt such a way before.

"Well... I.... I have to... have... to... oh I don't know what to say! I'm sorry Victoria, but I don't think I can explain... it's all so stressful!" Victor sighed with exasperation.

"I see... well never mind." Victoria replied with slight disappointment. Not only did she want to brace herself if need be, but she wanted to help him. It was as if Victor was treating it as his burden, when she was sure she could help in some way.

"Well all my mother told me was that I should think of something nice and make you happy. It doesn't make sense to me... but maybe it makes sense to you?" Victoria tried. She hadn't meant to dishearten Victor, but her question caused him to wince with guilt.

'_Oh Victor how could you let yourself get excited about this? Oh this is going to be worse for her than I thought' _Victor scolded himself silently, then turned to look at Victoria.

"I suppose it does... but I admit it makes me feel worse." Victor admitted sadly. The excitement in the pit of his belly had died down a bit, though it still remained there, just enough not to be forgotten.

"Oh... I see... Well maybe we should work through this together... Maybe if we... just... maybe if I kiss you again and then maybe we could try to go on from there.... would that work?" Victoria suggested, watching Victor's face. She wasn't entirely sure what was meant to happen, but she knew there was something married couples did that was a step up from kissing. The fact that Victor was now bare chested led her to suggest that maybe they had to expose themselves to each other.

'_Well if that's the case, no wonder he's nervous!' _Victoria thought with an inkling of relief. She was nervous too, but deep down she had to admit she wasn't against the idea of seeing Victor in his purest of forms. She already thought he had quite a handsome back and chest.

"Well... I suppose that could work." Victor agreed as he kicked off his shoes and tucked them under the bed.

Victor gave Victoria a shy smile, then awkwardly crawled over her. Victoria gave a slight intake of breath, but didn't flinch away. She trusted that he knew what he was doing. As it was, she trusted him completely. Whatever it was he had to do with her, she wouldn't judge him. She loved him for his careful attitude towards her and his concern about her feelings, thoughts and reactions.

Victor leaned back a little, remembering not to squash her again.

"Are you okay? Am i squashing you at all?" Victor asked softly.

"No, I'm fine."

Victor nodded. "good... well then.. i-i... well here g-goes." Victor murmured, before leaning down to kiss Victoria. The beginning of the kiss was nervous and tense, though they both soon relaxed. Within moments, Victor had one hand cupping her face while the other rested on her slender hip. At the same time, Victoria hesitantly traced his upper body with her fingers. The skin of his shoulders and chest was warm and smooth, though had a firmness that a woman's skin did not.

After a blissful moment, Victor awkwardly began trying to undo his belt without breaking the kiss. As he did so, his nervousness returned. Noticing this and the absence of his hands, Victoria opened her eyes and broke the kiss.

"Is everything alright? You seem.... er what are you doing?" She asked breathlessly, though while trying not to sound nervous or uncertain.

"I uh... yes everything is alright.. I'm j-just g-getting ready... v-victoria..."

"Oh.. okay Victor" Victoria whispered as she leaned her head back.

"Are you alright Victoria? I-i d-don't want to push this on you." Victor stammered, losing his nerve a little.

"yes I'm fine... It's okay Victor." She whispered.

'_It's my duty as wife to make him happy... I need to help him relax.' _Victoria thought suddenly. With a deep breath, followed by a shaky exhale, Victoria leaned up slightly. Victor was clumsily fiddling with his belt again.

"Would you like some help?" Victoria asked as she tentatively reached towards his belt.

"I uh n-no th- oh! Uh alr-r-right." Victor stammered as he felt Victoria's soft hands on his.

"You're shaking." Victoria observed as she held his buckle steady, while he tried to quickly pull the belt out.

Once the belt was loose, Victor gave a relieved sigh, then dropped it onto the floor beside the bed. Hesitantly, Victor took Victoria's hands in his and squeezed them gently.

"Thankyou." He murmured, before darting forward to peck her lips. Victoria smiled at this.

"You're welcome."

As Victor wiggled out of his trousers, Victoria looked away, blushing again. She thought it best she give him some privacy. After hearing the fabric of Victor's trousers hit the floor, Victoria closed her eyes, more to stop herself from looking than out of embarrassment. As nervous as she was, she had a horrified curiosity to look.

Leaning back over Victoria, Victor tried to handle his shaking.

"Are you s-still alright V-victoria?" He asked softly, trying to ignore the cool air on his skin. He'd rather be in his night clothes and under the blankets than stark naked on top of Victoria, but he had no choice. He knew it was time for him to grow up and become a man and he was glad he had Victoria to help him.

"Yes Victor... Are you?" She asked softly as she opened her eyes. With a small smile, Victoria placed her hands either side of his face before leaning up to kiss him. Victoria felt lucky that she wasn't the one who was naked, though she only wished she knew how to make it less embarrassing for him. Maybe she had to strip too? If she did, she admired Victor for his courage, but assumed it would take her awhile to pluck up the courage to do so.

As the kiss intensified gently, Victor felt himself relax a little again. With a spurt of nervous courage, Victor placed his hands on Victoria's hips and slowly brought her night gown up with them, so that the hem of the gown was just above Victoria's belly button.

Victoria couldn't help but gasp as she felt her night gown lift. She had to strongly fight the urge to clutch at her gown and pull it down again.

"I'm sorry!" Victor blurted with alarm, pulling back a bit.

"No no! It's alright. Just wasn't expecting it." Victoria assured him quickly. They had gotten this far already. She knew that if they didn't get it over and done with then, they never would.

Victor gave a large sigh then leaned back down so that his nose was touching the tip of Victoria's. Watching Victoria's eyes in the dim glow of the fire, Victor hoped she would figure out what he had to do. As if on cue, Victoria's eyes widened with realisation and she gave a small intake of breath.

"Oh... I th-think I know what we have to do now." Victoria whispered, trying not to sound nervous. Victor nodded, then averted his gaze.

"Are you sure you're alright with it?" He asked gently. Although he didn't want to disappoint his family, he doubted he could force the deed on her if she didn't want to do it.

Victoria took a deep breath then nodded.

"It's alright Victor." She whispered so softly, Victor barely heard her.

"Okay... well... I s-suppose this is it." Victor murmured.

'_Stop stalling and get it over with! You're just making things worse Victor!'_

"Yes.... no.. wait" Victoria blurted suddenly.

As if she'd burnt him, Victor tumbled back.

"Oh Victoria I'm so sorry I knew I shouldn't have forced this onto you!" Victor apologised regretfully as he slapped himself on the forehead.

"No! No! Victor please.... I just can't get comfortable if my hair is still pinned up."

The couple remained silent for a moment.

"Oh... oh, r-r-right."

Victoria blushed then found his hands and slowly pulled Victor back down to where he was.

"Sorry.. I'll just be a moment." Victoria whispered as she skilfully withdrew the pins from her hair and set them back on her dresser table. Shaking her head slightly, Victoria loosened her hair out around her shoulders. Although she preferred wearing her hair up, she rather enjoyed letting it down each night.

Tentatively, Victor reached forward with his hand and softly stroked her hair.

"You're hair is so soft Victoria.." Victor mused, his nervousness temporarily forgotten. Victoria smiled, her face growing a deeper shad of pink.

"Thankyou Victor." She replied with a faint trace of amusement. If she wasn't so nervous herself, she'd find his shifts to and from nervousness more amusing.

"Al-alright then... shall we try again?" Victor asked gently, his nervousness returning.

"I think that would be best Victor..... Before we catch a chill."

"ah. Yes... Very g-g-good point... we wouldn't want to catch a chill on our wedding night."

"not at all."

"b-because that would ruin the memory."

"Indeed."

"and in thirty years.. we'll remember that on our very first night as a married couple, we caught a chill."

"yes, we would Victor." Victoria agreed with a giggle. Victor gave her a crooked smile and a soft chuckle. He'd forever be grateful for and love her patience and ability to calm him down when he was flustered.

"Victoria, believe me when I tell you that I love you... I know.. that after this, you may not believe it but-"

"Victor I love you too... and I'm glad you told me, but I won't hate you. I never could." Victoria stated affectionately. She was starting to get goose bumps and wanted to snuggle under her blankets, but knew she'd need to wait.

"Well... here we go... ready?"

Victoria held her breath then nodded. Realising he was waiting for her answer, Victoria quickly spoke up.

"yes Victor." She whispered as she braced herself. She trusted and loved him and knew he wouldn't hurt her.

With that, Victor leaned down and nervously kissed Victoria's lips gently as he clumsily guided himself into her. Slowly he proceeded and was overwhelmed with the sense of pleasure that coursed through his body. Victor gave a surprised gasp. He hadn't expected the deed that had worried him all day to feel _good!_

Victoria gave a slight yelp of pain, though quickly bit her lip. She heard Victor's gasp and realised he hadn't expected the feeling either. Knowing that he was being gentle, Victoria bit her bottom lip harder as she tried to focus on anything else but the stinging pain.

'_Oh this must be what Mother meant. Some warning would have been nice... I suppose it's not her fault.. I wouldn-' _"oh!"

Slowly, Victor began to move, which had come to another surprise to Victoria. The pain continued to make itself present, though she could feel an underlying sense of pleasure.

'_Surely not! I must be delusional from exhaustion.'_ Victoria told herself as she tried to think about hers and Victor's moment at the piano. The song he had played for her made her want to melt. She doubted she'd ever grow tired of his music.

Ignorantly oblivious to Victoria's discomfort, Victor shifted his weight slightly as not to crush her, then brushed his lips against her cheek. He was slow and gentle though noticed Victoria's silence.

"Victoria, are you alright?" Victor asked softly, pausing.

Victoria suppressed a whimper as he stopped. The pain was subsiding, but it was still there. She still felt very uncomfortable.

"Yes Victor." She gasped softly, though she couldn't keep the strain from her voice.

"Am I hurting you?" Victor asked with alarm. He hadn't realised it would hurt her.

'_Oh I'm such a bad husband! I've already hurt my wife!'_

"oh.. just a little bit, but it's going away... don't worry about it Victor."

Victor winced. He didn't want to hurt her. As he slowly started again, Victor ran his fingers through Victoria's hair as he leaned down to kiss her. If he couldn't stop hurting her, he'd try and distract her. He knew it was a cheap, low compromise of situation, but he knew if he stopped now, he'd never be able to do it again, especially knowing that he'd hurt her.

As she felt his lips brush her lips while his fingers combed through her hair, a pleasant shiver went down her body. Again surprised by another sensation Victor caused, Victoria boldly slid her hands around the back of his neck as she pressed into the kiss a little more passionately. More chills were sent down her body and after a moment, Victoria realised she was _enjoying _them.

Encouraged by her response to his kiss, Victor caressed Victoria's cheek and shoulder as he continued the kiss. He could feel a coil in his belly tightening, though thought nothing of it. His nervousness was gone; all that remained was his love for Victoria and his hopes that he didn't hurt her anymore.

"I love you Victoria.." Victor gasped in between kisses. He was no longer running on his father's instruction, but instead his own instinct and passion.

Victoria gave a soft gasp as little volts of electricity coursed through her body. The pain was gone now and she was swooning to each and every one of Victor's touches and movements. She had never felt such a way before and she was glad she could share the unique, intimate moment with Victor, even if she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

Victor gave a soft moan as he broke the kiss to catch his breath, but he was soon kissing her again.

As the coil felt just about ready to spring, Victor cupped Victoria's face. He felt her hands clutch his shoulders which sent him over the edge.

Victor gave a surprised cry as his body shuddered, his mind going blissfully blank for a moment before he collapsed limply on top of Victoria.

Victoria was unaware of the involuntary sounds she was making though as Victor shuddered and collapsed on her, she felt the electricity volts in her body surge, causing her mind to blank out then slowly come back.

Breathing heavily, Victoria rested her face in the nook of Victor's neck and wrapped her arms around him. For a long moment, neither spoke as they calmed their breathing and revelled in the other's affectionate embrace. Neither had thought they'd enjoy what it was they had to do that night.

"Victoria.. I confess... I thought that was... lovely." Victor whispered finally as he gently rolled onto the bed beside Victoria. In a smooth, gently movement, Victor wrapped his arm around her waist and touched the tip of her nose with his. He was glad she was facing him.

"I thought so too." Victoria told Victor gently. She was telling the truth too. Although it hurt, it wasn't bad. She couldn't understand why her mother insisted she would need to think of something pleasant. The act in itself was pleasant.

Victor smiled with relief and kissed Victoria gently as he pulled the blankets over them.

"I'm glad" He whispered.

"Goodnight Mrs. Van Dort." Victor added with a playful tone. He was ever so exhausted; he could barely keep his eyes open.

Victoria gave a soft giggle.

"Good night mr. Van Dort." She whispered, before the couple drifted into a long awaited sleep.

((Alright just another quick author note! The love scene was meant to seem: nervous, affectionate gentle, clumsy and ignorant. A better writer may have a better job of this, but I really wanted to make sure it didn't seem like smut. I was hoping the lack of foreplay would suggest their shyness and ignorance of what they could do. I hope that makes sense! Alright back to the story! :) ))


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Happily Ever After**

Victor woke slowly. He'd been expecting his mother's voice screeching to him from the bottom floor to 'get up' to wake him, but he soon realised why his mother didn't call.

'_Oh of course! She's not here.'_ Victor thought with a smile as he squinted his eyes at the bright sunlight coming through the gap between the curtains.

With a small yawn, Victor turned to face Victoria, who was still sound asleep. Smiling affectionately, Victor gently tucked a strand of hair behind Victoria's ear.

'_She looks lovely with her hair down.' _

Gently, Victor kissed Victoria's fore head, before wrapping his arm softly around her blanket covered waist. At his touch, Victoria began to stir awake.

"Good morning." Victor whispered as he gazed at her lovingly. He already knew that he would always look forward to waking up with Victoria lying by his side.

"G'morning Victor." Victoria slurred as she blinked herself awake. This caused Victor to chuckle.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well thank you... I was so exhausted last night... It was such a long and beautiful day." Victoria murmured as she nestled into the nook of Victor's neck, her eyes closing again.

"It was a beautiful day... Was it as you hoped?" Victor asked with a small smile, his fingers combing Victoria's silky brown hair.

Victoria paused for a moment. With a chuckle, Victor continued.

"You told me once that you had dreamed of your wedding day ever since you were a little girl... was it how you imagined?" Victor asked softly, before lightly kissing the side of her head.

"no." Victoria answered softly.

Victor's smile faded. He hadn't expected that answer, or to hear it so bluntly.

"Oh right.... I suppose I did make you cry.." Victor admitted sadly, though to his surprise Victoria gave a small giggle and leaned back into her pillow so that she could look into his eyes.

"no, it was better Victor. Our wedding was marvellous. No little girl could vision such a perfect day." Victoria revealed with a playful, though loving smile. Victor chuckled and gave a sigh of relief as he traced his fingers along her smooth jaw line.

Boldly, Victoria reached forward and tucked a thick lock of Victor's fringe back, but stubbornly it fell forward again. Victoria gave a small laugh at that.

"I love your hair. It just doesn't pin back." She mused softly as she withdrew her hand. Victor laughed.

"Mother has always said my appearance will be the death of her... apparently I look like I have rickets."

Victoria giggled, an amused smile on her face.

"Well I must say I have to disagree, otherwise you're the most handsome case of Rickets I've ever seen."

"I thought I already was the most handsome?" Victor joked playfully. Victoria laughed again softly.

"Oh Victor!"

The couple laughed and giggled softly together as they took turns admiring and teasing each other playfully. Neither heard the assistant as he allowed himself into the house until he knocked on their bedroom door.

"Oh! Oh y-yes! Come in!" Victor called as he pulled the blankets up. He was embarrassed to be discovered laying in bed naked by his assistant.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs. Van Dort. The bath is ready out in the wash room now and breakfast will be served afterwards." He announced before dismissing himself from the room.

"Thankyou Davton." Victor replied as the assistant left.

"I think you should have the first bath." Victor insisted kindly. Victoria raised a brow.

"Are you implying that I smell Victor?" She accused playfully as she sat up, her small smile pulling at the edges of her mouth.

"No! No of course not!" Victor insisted before laughing nervously.

"Okay maybe a little." He added in a teasing tone.

"Victor!" Victoria exclaimed with a laugh as she playfully tossed her pillow at Victor. With a laugh Victor took the pillow and playfully threw it back. Victoria giggled and hugged the pillow to her chest.

"This is most improper." She mused in a voice that made it obvious that she cared little about the fact. Victor grinned.

"Oh yes it is... but no one's looking." He replied with a wink, before leaning forward to kiss Victoria's lips gently.

Downstairs, Davton could hear the newlyweds laughing and giggling and couldn't help but smile.

'_Nothing like young love.' _Davton thought fondly as he busied himself around the kitchen.

((finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Please be nice if you review! Thanks for reading! =D ))


End file.
